


Rise Unwilling and Slow

by used_songs



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: Tony is called home from college to play the dutiful son.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020, used_songs' fic archive





	Rise Unwilling and Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Card: 3048  
> Fill: Fireplace  
> Also inspired by: https://youtu.be/Uf6ViwumljY  
> Closer to the bone: https://youtu.be/TnkVgKzKPt8

“God damn it,” Howard growled, his tumbler sliding across the glass topped end table, sloshing whiskey onto the surface. “I thought I told the staff to clear the chimney and have a fire going in here. Why is it so hard to find decent employees?” He dropped heavily into the armchair, the chill in the leather soaking through his suit and into his skin.

Maria looked up from her book. “It doesn’t matter, Howard. It’s not really cold enough to warrant a fire.” She smiled. “It looks beautiful in here. Fresh flowers, not a speck of dust, the new white sofa was delivered, the paintings have been cleaned. It looks fine.” She turned a page smoothly with her slim, pale fingers.

“That’s not the point, Maria,” he replied. “We have a photographer here this afternoon for the interview, and I want this place to look perfect.” He sighed, blinking into a shaft of cold autumn sunlight that pierced the window pane. “Is the boy coming?”

Maria pursed her lips. “Tony will be here. He’s bringing that nice roommate of his, Jim.” She looked at the dainty gold watch at her wrist. “They should be here any minute.”

“Wonderful,” Howard ground out. “Just wonderful. Do you think I can pass Jim off as my son and the boy can wait in the kitchen?”

Howard!” Maria exclaimed.

“Probably not possible, Howard. We don’t look anything alike.” Tony slouched into the room, his cheeks flushed. “Why did you have Jarvis call me and invite me if all you wanted to do was complain about me?” he asked heatedly. Several steps behind him, his friend shifted uneasily.

Howard snorted and quickly threw back, “Why haven’t you finished your degree yet? You don’t have time to be screwing around in college. You need to get to work. We need you here.” He gripped the arm of the chair for emphasis, powerful fingers digging into the leather.

“It doesn’t sound like you need or want me here,” Tony countered stripping off his jacket and scarf and dropping them onto the back of the couch with a studied disregard.

Maria frowned at Howard and rose and went to her son. “Tony, I’m so happy to see you.” She embraced him, turning his shoulders so that he was no longer squared off toward his father, and laid her cool cheek against his warm one. Then she smiled over at Rhodey who was standing uncertainly in the doorway. “Jim, how lovely to see you. How are your parents? And your sister?”

“They’re fine, Mrs. Stark,” Rhodey said uncomfortably.

“Maria, please. I know I’ve told you to call me Maria,” she replied. “Let’s you and I go bother Jarvis about lunch while Tony and his father catch up.”

Rhodey looked at Tony who gave a slight grimace and tilted his head. “It’s fine, Rhodey. Hey … I’m sorry.” Rhodey nodded. Maria left the room, snagging his arm as she did so and guiding him away.

Howard rose then, picking up his tumbler and emptying it with one swallow and then swirling the ice cubes in the chilled glass. “This interview is important for the company. I won’t have you fucking it up.” The glass slid in his grip slightly, condensation making it slick and difficult to hold.

Tony shrugged. “Whatever. Just tell me what to say and I’ll say it. Tell me what to do and I’ll do it. Then let me leave.” He glanced around the room with distaste.

“I wish I could believe that.”

“You never quit, do you? What the fuck do you want from me?” Tony exclaimed heatedly, suddenly animated and fully focused on his father. Howard raised the heavy tumbler in his fist, the ice rattling inside it, and Tony said, “Do it, Howard. You throw that and you’ll have to have the room cleaned again.”

Howard waited for a beat, then he smiled coldly. “You’re right. I guess I have to wait until later.”

“Yeah, no. Not going to happen. We’re going back to MIT after the interview,” Tony replied. “You can find some other way to … what do emotionally frozen people do to let off steam?”

Howard laughed a little, tight and mean. “You’ll find out.” For a long moment time moved more slowly than usual in the chilled room.

Tony stared. “I’ll never be like you,” he said slowly. “Never.”

Howard chuckled. “Is this where the dramatic background music swells and you march out, never to return? You are ridiculous. I know you blame me for all of your problems.” He turned to the decanter and lifted the crystal stopper, turning it in the light so that the facets made sparks between his fingers. “Maybe you’re right. You’re certainly a little clone of me. Everything worthwhile in you came from me. You know that, don’t you?” He poured two fingers of whiskey. “If you weren’t a Stark, you’d be nobody.”

Tony swallowed and rocked back on his heels. “I thought I’d be getting PR Howard today. I was not expecting vicious, sentimental Howard.”

Howard lifted the heavy tumbler to his lips, the weak light in the room touching the glass base. “You’re old enough to get over it.” He gestured toward the decanter. “Want a drink?”

Tony nodded. Howard set down his glass and picked up the ice tongs, dropping two cubes into a fresh tumbler, the sound ringing in the quiet room. As Tony watched, he picked up the decanter and poured. Tony stepped forward to pick up the glass and Howard leaned in close, “Be a Stark today, boy. I need you to man up.”

Tony nodded and brought the cool glass to his lips.


End file.
